kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Walker
Edward Walker (ウォーカーエドワード, Wokeru Edowado) was the husband of Patricia Walker and the father of Gerald Walker. He is the marquis of the Walker Family and currently lives in the Raven Castle. Appearance He is a middle-aged man with short straight dark blue hair and dark colored eyes. He wears a white shirt with a tie and a grey vest over and a pair of tailored pants. Edward is seen with his eyes closed. Personality During his teenage, Edward was extremely tolerant and patient with Patricia, despite her cruel attitude towards him. He kept a nonchalant expression in almost all cases and it seems that her behavior towards him didn't emotionally affect him. Edward was also very gentle, and too soft. And, according to Patricia, was also diligent when it came to gifts.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 4 Now he is a passive, calm and starry-eyed man. Edward also seems to love birds, taking delight when they stand on his shoulder.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 page 14 His marriage to Patricia was arranged, but despite this he loved her dearly. He still loved her despite her affair with Yū Hirose and Takumi's birth. Unlike other members of the Walker family, he seems to hold no grudge towards Takumi. Patricia described him as being an "unreliable but kind and brilliant husband" and thought of him fondly because of this. According to the maids, despite him being a useless father, as he himself would testify, they like him because he's soothingKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 page 14. As claimed by him, he lost in anything he competed in. Edward is a careful and fond father, loving all the Walker Family members. He is also forgiving and isn't the type to scold someone. Background Patricia and Edward were childhood friends even though she mistreated him. Before getting married with her, he was the baron of the Walker Family and after marrying her, he became the marquis of his family. History During Patricia's 16th birthday, Edward wished her a happy birthday and gave her a sapling, which she disliked, telling Edward that his taste is the worst and claiming she "wasn't the type to enjoy growing saplings".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 4 After receiving from the maid a photo album of her, Patricia proudly said to Edward that he should make her happy like the girls did and that at this rate, she will not accept his gift next year as she already told him that she's sick of receiving bouquets.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 5 However, Gilbert Morris intervened reprimarding her impoliteness towards Edward. After some time, they become engaged and soon after they get married. At the age of 22 Patricia gave birth to their son, Gerald. Edward is then seen returning from a trip along with Gerald. Yū offered himself to carry his baggage and Edward thanked him. After Patricia's death, Edward is seen encouraging Gerald to get over it.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 29 Plot Edward is first seen lying of the ground, surrounded by two maids that ask him if he's alright. Gerald, who was passing around along with Cedric, asks him what is wrong. Edward replies that nothing as he just got kicked by a "wild" rabbit. He then asks Gerald how was in London, and Gerald replies that it was favorable and it seems that the shop there is popular too. Edward starts to praise him, saying that he is amazing and that he really has the ability to manage a business. Gerald replies that he's wrong and that it is because he has excellent people around him, and leaves.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 Page 13 After their gone, two maids comments on how Gerald is suitable to be the next head of the Walker Family. One of them says to the one that commented this that it would be trouble if Edward hears this. Then Edward apologizes to his son, saying he's an useless father.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 Page 14 After some time passes by, Edward is seen during the Raven Castle Festival, doing the greetings. He says that it's a day of celebration, when people look back at the Walker's Family brilliant history and pray for the land's peace and prosperity.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 78 page 10 Later, Edward is seen with Gerald, commenting that he makes a troubled face again. As Gerald doesn't say anything, Edward adds that something troublesome must has happened today and asks him for a cup of tea.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 80 Page 23 Next, they are seen standing at a table. While Edward drinks his tea, Gerald asks him if he bought that flower, and Edward replies that he did. He then takes the flower that has a smiley face on its patchwork, adding that he couldn't leave it alone as he chanced upon it.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 80 Page 24 Gerald, still downcast and feeling guilty for that he did, asks his father why isn't him scolding him. Edward, for the first time, opens his eyes, showing a surprised expression. He then comments that Gerald is like Tricia, as he inherited her intelligence, sense of responsibility and the part where he takes everything upon himself. Edward adds that he doesn't think he would've won Tricia as he always lost in anything he competed.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 80 Page 25 He also says, while smiling, that the only thing he's confident of winning is being able to continue loving them all no matter what happens. Edward then starts to speak as the flower he holds, asking Gerald if he knows its name. He adds that its name is "Ficus Pumila" and that, in the language of flowers, it means "You'll cheer me up".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 80 Page 26 As he doesn't know what to say next, Gerald sincerely smiles, thanking him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 80 Page 27 Relationships Patricia Walker Edward is two years older than her. He was friend to Patricia despite her cruel attitude towards him. Patricia accepted the marriage with him for the sake of the Rachester Family as she understood her position as the heir of her family. After their wedding Patricia's attitude towards Edward seemed to change. She called him "Ed" all the time before and during their marriage. During it, Patricia learned to love Edward and gave birth to their child, Gerald. She thought of him as a kind and brilliant husband. Patricia claimed she loved Edward and referred to him as her "unreliable, yet kind and wonderful" husband in her last words.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 5 After her death, Edward was the only one who apparently didn't hold any grudge towards Takumi, and, in spite of her affair, he loved her dearly. Gerald Walker Edward loves Gerald very much. When Patricia was still alive, they went on a trip together. After her death, he was the one that encouraged him, telling him that no matter what, his mother will always be by his side. Now that Gerald has grown up, Edward considers himself a useless father who could not do much for his son. However, Edward is very aware of Gerald's abilities in business and is very proud of him, telling him he's amazing. Gerald considers attributes his abilities to the important people around him. Edward and Gerald are considered to be in a very good relationship. When Gerald was downcast because of the events occuring with Takumi, Edward was the one that cheered him up. Quotes *(to Gerald after Patricia's death) "Gerry, don't cry anymore. Although you can't see mama, she will always be by your side."''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 29 *(to Gerald when he was a child) ''"Gerry, it's alright. Papa will always be with you."''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 26 *(to himself reffering to Gerald) ''"Sorry son.. I'm an useless father." *(to Gerald) "I've always lost in anything I compete in. The only thing I'm confident of winning is being able to continue loving you all no matter what happens."''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 80 Page 26 Trivia *His first name, Edward, mean "''wealthy guardian". *He calls Gerald "Gerry". Also, he reffers to Patricia as "Tricia". *The maids call him "Edward-sama". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Walker family Category:Participants of wedding Category:Characters from Britain